Homecoming
by Addicted.x
Summary: SasuHina. /NejiTen/ He made a promise when they were small. But he left. Now, he’s famous and… he’s coming back… and he’s determined to get her back.
1. He's Back!

**Homecoming.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

**I'M BAACK!**

**.**

**ENJOY!!**

**.**

.

**Homecoming.**

__

_SasuHina._

He made a promise when they were small.  
But he left.  
Now, he's famous and…  
he's coming back…  
and he's determined to get her back.

.

'Thinking.'

"Talking."

**Television.**

.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x**

**H O M E C O M I N G**

.

**Chapter 1:** Welcome back!

.

.

_My hime, my girl.  
I do you still remember me?  
I hope so… cause you never left my mind.  
You always appeared in my dreams.  
And Hime-chan?  
Please wait for me…_

_Cause I'm coming home…_

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata, 17, put down her cup of tea and sighed.

.

"**And that people, was the wonderful pop star, Uchiha Sasuke, with his new song "I'm coming home". And… we have a surprise! Everyone, here is UCHIHA SASUKE!"**

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the always handsome man appearing on the TV screen.

His black hair and almost black eyes made her feel so happy…but also sad.

.

"Welcome, Sasuke! Well, we've heard your song numerous times before and I think everyone wants to know the answer on this question: Who's that girl you're singing about?"

**a smirk appeared on the face of Sasuke. "No comment.""**

.

"Hinata."

Hinata looked up and smiled at her older cousin, who she was living with.

"Hi Neji-nii." She said softly.

Neji's looked at the TV and sighed. "Come on Hinata…I'll call Tenten and then we'll go to the park."

Hinata nodded and Neji took out his cell phone and called his girlfriend Tenten.

"HI Tenten, it's me." Neji said and sighed. "You know very well who I am, Tenten." Hinata giggled when she saw Neji rolling his eyes. "Tenten…" he said with a warning in his voice. He sighed one more time. "Look, Tenten, I only called you to ask you if you could come with me and Hinata to the park." He frowned slightly. "Yes, we're also getting ice-cream." He rolled with his eyes again and Hinata giggled. Tenten was one big ICE-CREAM MONSTER.

"Is she coming?" Hinata asked when Neji put back his cell phone in his pocket.

"You know Tenten… where ice-cream or chocolate is, she will be there." He smirked and indeed, ten minutes later, a two bunned girl was standing in front of their door.

"HINA-CHAN!" she yelled as she hugged Hinata, who opened the door.

"HI Tenten-chan." Hinata smiled when Tenten let her go.

Someone else appeared.

"Am not getting a hug?" asked Neji.

"No." Tenten stuck out her tongue, took Hinata's arm and walked away.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Are you sure you don't want ice-cream?" Tenten asked Neji while shoving her ice-cream in his face.

The three were sitting in the park on a bench.

He shook his head. "You know I don't like ice-cream." He said.

Tenten pouted. "You don't like sweet things." She said.

Neji smirked. "That's not true." He said. "I like you."

Tenten blushed and Neji kissed her softly, but soon, it became passionate.

Tenten put her ice-cream on the bench, not caring about it anymore, and put her arms around his neck while Neji put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Hinata sighed and smiled at the two.

Oh, how she wished that she had someone to hold her.

She stood up, knowing that they were happy, and walked away.

While Hinata let her feet lead the way, Hinata ate her ice-cream.

When she looked up, she smiled softly.

Her feel brought her unconsciously to a special place…

She threw away the ice-cream and ran over the bridge, to the Sakura tree.

She kneeled and went with her fingers over the message who was carved on it.

**SASUKE AND HINATA FOREVER.**

.

.

**xx**

.

.

**F L A S H B A C K**

.

"Sasuke…are we there yet?" a 7 years old blindfolded Hinata asked.

"Yep! We're here!" she heard her friend Sasuke saying.

He took off her blindfold and smiled widely.

Hinata blinked with her eyes and looked around.

They were a the Sakura tree where they always played together.

"Ehm…" she said.

Sasuke stepped away from the Sakura tree and Hinata read a text.

SASUKE AND HINATA FOREVER.

"Oh…" she said. "Wow…" with her small fingers she went over the message.

"And?" Sasuke asked.

"Did…did you do that?" she asked while looking at the boy.

He nodded proudly. "With nii-san's knife." He said.

Hinata frowned. She knew that it was bad when a seven years old boy played with a knife.

Sasuke saw her frown and began to worry. "Why? Don't you like it?" he asked. 'Please, please like it!' he thought silently.

Hinata saw the concern in his eyes, smiled and hugged him.

"It's wonderful." She said.

Sasuke smiled too. "Hina-hime?" he asked.

Hinata looked up from the suffix behind her name.

"I…I…I lo- I love you…" he said, blushing.

Hinata giggled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

.

**E N D F L A S B A C K**

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Hinata sighed while remembering the happy time.

"It's been a while…Hina-hime."

.

.

**xx**

.

.

**x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x**

**A/N**

**DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUN!**

**XD**

**Aaaand??**

**Liked it?**

**Review please!**

**Xx Addicted.x**

**p.s. does anyone want to BETA-read this story? Please?!**


	2. I'm Sorry Sasuke

**Homecoming.**

**A/N**

**I'M BACK FROM VACATION!!**

**SO THAT MEANS NEW STORIES/CHAPTERS!**

**.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

Joycie32  
CharKohl  
HelloJulia  
NotaPunk  
lifes-2-short  
Lex07Gaa  
deepxwriterxaboutxeverything: I'm flattered. Really, it's awesome to read that you're good writer... THANK YOU!!  
AddictedtoBleach : Thank you for calling the story amazing! It realy makes me warm and fuzzy inside...  
HeartBrokenHinata  
honeyrox94  
winterkaguya  
x.eli-M.x: Heheh, you're already BETA-ing 2 stories! that remembers me..., I still have to find a BETA reader for this one... sigh.  
stphne : Hi! well, I'm sorry if it's bothering you and I know it's really over-board , but it's a habit of mine... and it just doesn't feel good when I don't put them there ... sorry!  
BlueMoon-Hime: YEAH!! TENNIE THE ICE-CREAM MONSTER!! FEAR HER!! xD  
r3d-priinc3zz  
STEVEO 352  
harley944  
Ms.Naruto-Fan  
Hidden Shadow Love

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**ENJOY!!**

**.**

.

**Homecoming.**

_SasuHina._

He made a promise when they were small.  
But he left.  
Now, he's famous and…  
he's coming back…  
and he's determined to get her back.

.

'Thinking.'

"Talking."

.

_**I DO **_**NOT **_**OWN NARUTO.**_

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**H O M E C O M I N G**

**Chapter 2: **I'm sorry Sasuke.

Hinata's heart stopped beating.

Was she hearing things that weren't real?

"Hina-hime."

There it was again.

Hinata turned around.

"Sasuke."

.

.

**xx**

.

.

**F L A S H B A C K**

.

"So… you said that you had to tell me something."

The two 7 years old kids were sitting down under the Sakura tree, the blindfold hanging in the tree.

"Oh!" Sasuke smiled widely. "I'm entering a talent show! It's tomorrow and I want you to come and see me!"

Hinata smiled. "Oh? And are you going to sing?" she asked.

Sasuke stood up. "Yup!" he helped Hinata up. "My first step to become famous!"

"What song are you singing?" she asked him.

"You'll hear tomorrow!" Sasuke laughed and they walked home.

.

.

"Here's the letter!" the man on stage said.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and smiled at him.

He, a blonde guy and a brown haired guy with a puppy were the last three.

"On number three… Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru with their dog show!"

People cheered and clapped. Kiba and Akamaru both stepped forward, bowed and stepped back.

"And number two is… Uzumaki Naruto as stand up comedian!"

More applause and cheers when the blonde guy grinned.

"That means that the winner is Uchiha Sasuke with his song: "Hinata!""

More cheering, clapping.

The man on stage handed the price to Sasuke. Sasuke grinned widely, took the price and ran off stage, to Hinata.

"HINATA!" he yelled. "I WON!"

Hinata laughed and hugged him.

"Well done!"

.

.

Hinata sat down on the stage.

She couldn't see Sasuke anymore.

He was in the center of attention and enjoyed it.

"Hey."

Hinata turned around and saw a blond guy.

"Hi." She said. "You…are Uzumaki Naruto, right?"

Naruto grinned. "That's me! you saw me?"

Hinata nodded. "It was really funny… especially the joke about Tsunade-san…but does your head still hurt form her punch?"

Naruto rubbed the still sore spot on his head. "I've had worse." He said and pointed at Sasuke.

"He's good, isn't he?" he asked. "Uchiha Sasuke." he looked at Hinata. "You must be Hinata."

Hinata nodded.

"Hinata!"

Hinata waved at Sasuke, who was coming their way.

"Hi!" she smiled.

Sasuke smiled at her but then looked at Naruto.

"You are the comedian, right?" he asked him.

Naruto nodded. "Yep, Uzumaki Naru-"

"Stay away from Hina."

And with that, he dragged Hinata away from Naruto.

.

.

"Why were you so mean?"

Sasuke raised one eyebrow. "When?"

Hinata stared at the grass. They were under the Sakura tree again.

"To Naruto. Why were you so mean to him?" she asked.

Sasuke frowned. "Do you love him?" he asked her.

Hinata looked at him, confused.

"Why are you asking that?" Hinata said.

"Do you love him?" Sasuke asked again but this time, tears were formed in his eyes.

"Sasuke! Of coarse not! I love you!" Hinata quickly said and hugged him. "I just wanted me and him to be friends."

Sasuke nodded.

"I'll always love you, Sasuke." she said.

Sasuke smiled. "I'll always love you too, Hina-hime."

.

.

_After a while, Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto became friends._

"MOM! I'm home!" Sasuke yelled.

Hinata and Naruto entered the Uchiha house too.

Sasuke's mother quickly came.

"Hi Sasuke." she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Hinata, Naruto."

"Sasuke, there's an important man in the living room. He wants to talk about your future." Sasuke's mother said. "I think it's better that your friends leave."

Sasuke nodded and they left.

.

.

"I don't want to go, Hinata."

Hinata wiped her tears away and smiled.

"You have to go." She said.

Sasuke stood there, hugging Hinata.

He didn't want to go.

He didn't.

But he needed.

If he wanted to become famous, he has to take every chance.

And this was his chance.

But everything has its toll.

He had to move.

To the other side of the world.

"It's your dream Sasuke." Hinata said. "Don't forget me when you're famous, ok?"

Sasuke nodded "I'll come to all your birthdays! And holidays!"

Hinata smiled.

Sasuke let her go and looked at Naruto.

The blonde hugged him. "Don't forget us, ok?" He asked him.

"Of coarse not, dobe." Sasuke smirked through his tears.

Naruto smiled. "Teme."

Suddenly, Sasuke was serious. "Naruto." He said. "Protect Hinata for me, ok? Protect her…just till I come back."

Naruto nodded. "I'm counting on you, teme." He said.

The two nodded to each other.

"Sasuke! we're leaving!" Sasuke's dad said.

Sasuke looked at Hinata.. "I'll promise you… that I'll come back…to you. And we'll be together, ok?" He said. "I will come back."

He took something out of his pocket and gave it to Hinata.

It was a thing silver necklace with a heart and a sentence craved in it.

_Sasuke and Hinata forever._

Hinata gazed at it before hugging him.

Sasuke did the necklace around her neck and the three did a group hug before Sasuke drove away.

.

.

But he didn't came on her birthday.

Or the next.

Or the next.

Hinata wished every time she blew the candles, that Sasuke came back.

But he didn't.

.

.

**E N D F L A S B A C K**

.

.

**xx**

.

.

There he stood.

Tall, handsome and dark.

Sasuke.

Her Sasuke.

He crouched down next to her.

"It's still here." He said. "Sasuke and Hinata forever." He smiled.

Hinata still couldn't believe what she saw.

10 years.

10 years she had waited for him.

"I see you still have the necklace." He said while pointing at the necklace.

"Sasuke." she said.

Sasuke nodded.

"You're back."

He nodded again.

"I'm back."

Silence.

"HINA!"

Hinata looked up and saw Naruto running to her.

"Hinata, Neji and Tenten called me and they told me that you walked away when they were busy and Neji was panicking so I-"

Naruto finally saw the man who was there too.

And he blinked.

And he blinked again.

"Sa-Sasuke?" he asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Dobe. You didn't change at all."

Naruto frowned. "You broke the promise." He said. "That you would come to Hina's birthday."

Sasuke nodded. "Sorry." He said to Hinata.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke sighed. "It's a long story." He said.

"It's getting cold. Come, we'll go to my restaurant." Naruto said. "You can explain it to Hina there."

Hinata nodded and Sasuke raised one eyebrow. "You have a restaurant?" he asked. Naruto smiled. "I work there. As stand up comedian."

.

.

**xx**

.

.

There they were, sitting in the VIP part of the restaurant where Naruto worked.

"Thank you that we can crash here, Choji." Naruto smiled at the cook.

Choji smiled and walked away, leaving the three with some food and drinks.

"So." Naruto said. "Tell us, what have you done in these 10 years and why did you break the promise?"

Sasuke looked at Hinata, who was sitting next to Naruto and on the opposite side of him.

"Well, after I left, everything happened so fast. I was suddenly busy with things I could only dream of." He sighed. "And of coarse, the death of both my parents."

Naruto nodded. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke nodded back. "In the beginning the work was killing me. more than before." He frowned. "It is hard to love your parents when you need them the most…I just turned 8 and just started with my career."

Naruto nodded. "How's Itachi?" he asked.

Sasuke froze. "Don't. Talk. About. Him."

Naruto backed away. "Ok, easy Sasuke, easy."

Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed slowly. "I don't want to talk about that bastard."

Naruto nodded. "So, what happened after your parent's death?"

Hinata just looked the two men talking about Sasuke's life. She still couldn't believe he was finally back. after all those years…

"So…I decided to go back to Konoha…to you…to…Hinata." Sasuke looked at Hinata who blushed and stared at her shoes.

After a while Sasuke's phone beeped.

Sasuke took his phone out of his pocket and frowned. "I have to go." He said while stuffing it back. "My manager…"

Naruto nodded. "Where do you sleep?"

"Eh, hotel Leaf." Sasuke said.

The three stood up and Naruto coughed. "I have to stay here… I have a performance tonight…" he turned to Hinata. "Bye." He said and kissed and hugged her. He looked at Sasuke and held out his hand. They shook hands and he left, leaving Sasuke and Hinata behind.

"Eh…shall I bring you home?" Sasuke asked after a silence.

Hinata nodded quietly and they walked to the entrance.

They walked to his car, Sasuke helped Hinata in the car and walked to his own seat.

Click.

He looked around, he thought he heard something.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" he heard Hinata asking. He just shook his head and jumped in.

Click.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"So…we're here." Sasuke said when he stopped in front of her apartment.

Hinata nodded quietly, as if she was thinking about something.

Sasuke sighed, turned to Hinata, took her face in his hands and asked: "Hina-hime…what's wrong?"

Hinata firstly looked at him with big eyes but then looked away.

"There's nothing wrong." She said softly. "Nothing."

Sasuke sighed again. "Hina…I know you better than everyone else, so don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

A small silence.

Then, Hinata looked at him, with tears in her eyes.

"Why did you come back?" she asked while tears ran over her face. "Why? Why now?"

Sasuke gulped. He felt guilty because he was the one who made her cry.

"Why didn't you just stay away?" she raised her voice. "Like the other years?"

"Hina-hime…" Sasuke muttered. "I missed you. I want you back. Just the two of us. I…I…"

Hinata bit her lip. "No." She whispered. "Don't say it."

But he still said the sentence.

The sentence he said so many times before.

"I love you."

Hinata shook her head, slapped Sasuke's hands away and looked out of the window.

It was raining.

"I don't love you anymore." She whispered. She knew she was lying but… she didn't want to get hurt anymore by him. Not again.

Sasuke froze. Her sentence repeated itself again and again in his head.

"_I don't love you anymore."_

"No." He said. "Hina-hime, please. Hinata." he said and took her hand. "Please, no. I know I've been stupid, but please, give me one more chance. Please."

Hinata looked at his face. His handsome face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." she whispered. Hinata jumped out of the car, ran inside her apartment, slammed the door shut, fell on the ground and cried.

_"I'm sorry Sasuke."_

.

.

**xx**

.

.

**x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x****x x x x x x x**

**A/N**

**Aaaand… that was chapter 2 of Homecoming!**

**I'm sorry if I disappoint you…**

**But ehh…**

**Review please?**

**Xx Addicted.x**

**p.s. Does ANYONE wants to BETA-read it?! PLEASE?!**


	3. Just Friends

**Homecoming**

**.**

**BETA-READED BY Yuuhiko. THANK YOU!**

**.**

**A/N**

**Ok, ...**

**this chapter is...**

**a little bit fast... uh, I mean the SasuHina relationship is a little bit fast...**

**and.. uhm...**

**if you want me to re-write it, please say so...**

**:D**

* * *

**And…if someone here is reading **_**Models, Music and More**_** and is waiting for a new chapter… eh… I'm sorry…**

**I accidentally deleted all the chapters when I was rewriting it…**

**Ehm… I try to make a new **_**Models, Music and More.**_

**

* * *

**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**SunsetRainbow:** Aw! Thank you! Oh man, I hyperventilated when I read your review... And yeah, SASUHINA IS AMAZING!!

**x.eli-M.x:** hahaha, sorry, not this time, Ellena... xD but anyway, thank you for your cookies&love!

**NotaPunk:** Ah, I didn't update fast, but here it is! :D

**STEVEO 35:** you really don't type much eh? xD anyway thanks!

**HeartBrokenHinata**: aww... -gives Kleenex-

**Yuuhiko:** Yo Beta-reder! thanks for the Beta-reading it!

**winterkaguya:** ah well... but his ego is one of the things we love bout Sasuke, isn't it? :D

**harley944:** I try to be as original as possible... even though I fail every time... xD

**Joycie32:** read the new chapter and find out! :D

**deepxwriterxaboutxeverything:** don't cry! please! cuz I'll also cry... damns, there the tears come, anyway, I hope you don't cry again with chapter 3!

**Sisters of Disconsolation:** ah, thanks for the offer but Yuuhiko is already me BETA-reader... but please, enjoy!

**SarahiNia:** ahahaha... you'll see ;)

**its me Andi:** ok... try... not...to...freak...out... ok, it's not working! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! THANK YOUUU!!

.

**.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**I DO _NOT_ OWN NARUTO.**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Chapter 3:** Just Friends.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata opened her eyes and looked up into two big, brown, sparkly eyes.

"Tenten!" Hinata shrieked, fully awakened.

Tenten laughed and got off the Hyuuga. "Come on Hina! Neji's making pancakes!" and with that, she ran out of Hinata's room.

Hinata yawned and sat up on her bed. 'I better get up,' she thought.

After a quick bath, she dressed up and was greeted by the aroma of Neji's pancakes as she walked down the stairs.

She opened the door to the kitchen and saw Neji and Tenten talking softly.

Neji was frowning and Tenten… Tenten looked like she was about to cry.

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows in concern.

Tenten turned away from Neji and saw the Hyuuga. "Hinata!" she said and smiled, she skipped to the blue haired girl.

Neji looked at the back of his girlfriend, sighed and smiled softly at his cousin before returning to the pancakes.

Hinata and Tenten sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hi!" Tenten smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

Hinata nodded, not trusting her voice as she recalled the things that happened the day before.

For a second, Hinata thought that she saw sadness in Tenten's eyes.

But it was already gone when she blinked.

"Neji! I'm hungry!" Tenten whined.

"Eat bread." Neji said simply in reply.

"Noooooo! I want to eat pancakes!" she pouted.

Neji sighed and ten minutes later, the three were eating their pancakes happily.

When they were finished, Neji went out to get something in the groceries.

Hinata watched Tenten, who was looking at Neji's back, who disappeared behind the door.

The Hyuuga female saw Tenten's lower lip trembling and her eyes redden.

'What is wrong?' Hinata thought.

She turned away. She didn't want to give Tenten the feeling she was looking at her.

After a sigh from Tenten, she heard her speak.

"Hinata." she said softly.

Hinata, who was washing the dishes, froze when she heard her voice.

"Yes?" she asked while continuing washing.

"Hinata…I saw you, yesterday, coming in… what happened?" Tenten sounded concerned.

Hinata stopped again and looked at her wet hands. "Nothing." She said. "Nothing."

She suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist. Tenten was hugging her.

"Hinata…you know you can trust me, don't you?" Tenten asked.

Hinata nodded slowly.

"Ok…I'm just trying to help you, ok? So if you want to tell me…just call my name."

Hinata smiled softly.

The door was slammed open, revealing a fuming Neji.

"Hinata." he said with a twitching eye. "What is the meaning of this?"

Hinata gasped as she looked at the magazine Neji held up.

In the front page, there was a large photo of her and Sasuke with the title:

"HE'S IN TOWN."

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Sasuke couldn't sleep.

"_I don't love you anymore."_

Who knew that those five words could make him feel like this?

Sasuke sighed.

He knew it was his fault.

He knew it that he was the one that made her cry.

He knew that it was his own arrogance that made Hinata stop loving him.

Sasuke sighed again.

He just wanted another chance.

That was all he wanted.

That was all he asked for.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

Sasuke took his cell phone out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"_**Sasuke!"**_

Sasuke groaned. It was Kakashi, his manager.

"_**We're just one day in Konoha and you're already in one of those gossip magazines!"**_

Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "What are they writing this time? That I'm gay? That I have a girlfriend?"

He heard Kakashi sigh on the other line. _**"Actually, yes. They've got pictures of you and another girl. And this time it's not photoshopped."**_

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Could it be?' he thought.

"Describe the girl." He ordered.

"_**What?! Sasuke, don't tell me tha-" **_

"I said, describe the girl!"

Kakashi sighed._** "Ok, Ok… right, let me see…yeah, it's actually a pretty girl… dark hair, light eyes… yeah, it's a very pretty girl."**_

Sasuke sighed. There were a lot of girls that had dark hair and light eyes. It didn't have to be Hinata…

"_**Eh, you are holding the door of the car open while holding her hand." **_

Crap.

Sasuke moaned. It was Hinata!

"_**Sasuke? Oh, please, don't tell me that yo-" **_

"I'll call you back." Sasuke said and hung up.

"I need a walk." He muttered to himself.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Tell me what's going on." Neji said, frighteningly calm.

The three were once again sitting at the kitchen table.

"Tell me why you are in this magazine with Uchiha Sasuke!"

Hinata bit her lower lip.

Neji opened the magazine named _'True: Konoha.' _and gave it to her.

"Read." He said.

And Hinata read it.

'_We can proudly say that Uchiha Sasuke is in our town! _

_But…before you ladies buy new clothes and breasts, we first have to say…_

_He has a girlfriend!_

_Well, that's what we think…_

_As you can see from the pictures, the two are very, very close… _

_His manager said that he isn't here for a girl…_

_But we all know, pictures don't lie!_

_Is it love or "just a(nother) friendship"?'_

Hinata gulped and looked into the eyes of her older cousin.

In his eyes she could see sadness.

Hinata sighed and told them everything.

From the meeting under the sakura tree, to the talk in the restaurant, to the talk in the car.

"Bastard." Neji growled. "How dare he."

Tenten glared at Neji and looked at Hinata.

"But Hinata…did you mean it? Do you really not love Sasuke anymore?"

"Of coarse she doesn't like him anymore!" Neji snapped. "He betrayed her!"

Tenten didn't respond to Neji's outburst but focussed on Hinata, who shook her head.

She couldn't deny that she felt something for the Uchiha.

Tenten smiled, as if reading her thoughts.

"I think you should talk to him." she said. "He sounds like he really loves you and that he wants you back. Maybe you should start all over again. You know, as… friends?"

"He's a bastard. He doesn't deserve a chance." Neji snorted. "People who betray their love don't deserve another chance."

Tenten's lower lip trembled and she glared.

"Hinata?" she asked softly while holding her glare at Neji. "Why don't you take a walk? I need to talk to Neji."

Hinata nodded and walked away.

She put on her jacket and left the house; not hearing Tenten cry.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Hinata stepped outside and let her feet decide where to go.

Should she?

Should she give him a chance?

Hinata sighed and knew that Tenten was right.

She surely didn't love him anymore, but still…now she knew that Sasuke was back, she couldn't stop thinking of him.

'Maybe I should give him a chance…but just be friends.' Hinata frowned. 'But on the other hand…maybe he will walk away. Again. I don't want to get hurt anymore.'

Then she heard her mother's voice in her head.

"_Carpe diem, my little Hinata. Carpe diem."_

Seize the day. It was her mothers favorite saying.

Hinata smiled a little.

'Take the chance whenever you can.' She thought.

"Hinata?"

She turned around to face the person who called her.

Sasuke.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied and stared at the magazine '_True: Konoha'_ under his arm.

"You saw it?" he asked softly.

Hinata nodded.

"I'm sorry."

Hinata smiled softly. "It's…ok..."

Sasuke nodded. "Hey…I'm sorry about yesterday. I guess I shouldn't have done that."

Hinata nodded. "It's ok." She said again.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's not ok." He said. "You must hate me. I left you with a promise, one that I broke. And now I came back to tell you that I love you and I expected you to tell me that you feel the same. I really am stupid."

Hinata's eyes softened.

"I guess you don't want to see me anymore." Sasuke said while sighing and he began to walk away.

As Hinata looked at his retreating form, something hit her.

"_Give him a chance."_

"Wait!" she yelled.

Sasuke turned around, surprised.

His heart jumped.

'What does she want?' he thought, his head filled with hopes.

Hinata smiled.

Tenten's words were in her head.

"_Give him a chance."_

Hinata smiled and before Sasuke blinked, she was hugging him.

"Hey…what about we start over again? You know…as friends?"

Sasuke smiled, closed his eyes and hugged her back. "Just friends."

Hinata giggled at his respond.

After a little silence she asked something she wanted, needed to know.

"Promise me," Hinata whispered. "That this time, you won't let me down."

Sasuke sweated. He knew that with his job, he never knew what might happen next.

'But…I don't want to lose her…' he thought so he nodded and whispered back his response.

"I promise."

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Hinata happily walked in her apartment.

Nothing could go wrong.

She was friends again with Sasuke and tomorrow they would go back to his old house.

But from the moment she came in she knew that something _was_ wrong.

Hinata quickly walked to the kitchen and saw something that made her heart break.

Neji sat on his chair, his forehead resting on the table and his hair hung as a curtain in front of his face.

"Neji-nii-san!" she said and walked to the Hyuuga, uncertain of what happened.

Neji raised his head and Hinata gasped.

He was crying.

"Neji!" Hinata said and sat down in the chair next to him. "What happened? Where's Tenten?"

Another tear escaped his pearly white eyes.

"She left." He said while his lower lip trembled. "She left."

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**A/N**

**And??**

**Please review!**


	4. Sadness and Laughter

**A/N**

**.**

**Hey! How ya doing?**

**Anyway, since Lex07Gaa kindly reviewed me that I had to update cough**other stories**cough ;)**

**Eh, here it is!**

**_SPECIAL DEDIDECICATION TO Lex07Gaa!_**

**.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**.**

**This chapter is NOT BETA-read, if there are any mistakes, please point it out! ^^**

**.**

**_p.s. Does anyone know where my precious BETA-reader __Yuuhiko__ is? And does anyone wants to BETA-read this story?_**

_**.**_

**ENJOY!**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

.

**Chapter 4: **Sadness and laughter.

.

.

"W-what?" Hinata asked. "N-no, you can't mean it! You and Tenten… next week is your 2 years anniversary!"

More tears streamed down Neji's face. "I know." He whispered.

"But…why?" Hinata asked softly while stroking his hair.

"She…she said I cheated on her." Neji said. "But I don't…"

Another tear fell on the table.

"She yelled at me." his voice was shaky and his eyes looked at the table. "She cried. And when I touched her, she said… she said…"

He took a deep breath.

"She said she hated me."

The tears stopped flowing, there were no more tears left, and he let his face rest on the table.

Hinata hugged her cousin, trying to calm him down with comforting words and stroked on his hair.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Tenten tried to wipe away her tears as she entered her apartment.

'I have to stop thinking about him.' she thought as she lied down on her couch.

When she looked around, she couldn't stop but recall memories from her and Neji.

Pictures, flowers, clothes, gifts, jewels and other things.

Tears welled up again and Tenten shut her eyes, trying not to think of him, and snuggled in the pillow.

Bus when she took a deep breath, she couldn't help but cry again.

She could smell him.

He was everywhere.

.

FLASHBACK

_Tenten walked happily over the street, feeling a little lonely without Neji._

'_I wonder what's wrong with him.' Tenten mused as she ordered her ice cream. 'The last few weeks he is acting…weird.' She paid and walked out the store. _

'_Too bad he couldn't come with me.' Tenten thought as she licked her ice cream. 'Ah well, his loss.'_

_As she looked in the window of a clothes shop, she saw in the reflection familiar hair._

_The head turned around a bit and Tenten saw the face of a friend, who was sitting very close with someone on a bench._

'_Karin? Since when is she dating someone?' Tenten thought with a grin while a plan formed in her head._

_She turned around and looked for her friend._

"_Karin, Karin, Ka-rin?" Tenten murmured and her eyes widened when the other person turned his face to Karin._

'_Neji?' she thought and furrowed her brows. 'I thought he had some things to do?'_

_She walked to the two and put on a happy smile._

"_Hi guys!" she said._

_The two froze for a moment and Neji turned around, a little red. "T-Tenten?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"_

_Tenten smiled, pushing away the feeling to ask why he was here with a friend and not with her._

"_You know, just hanging around." she said. "How are you, Karin?" she asked. "How's your acting career doing?"_

_Karin grinned widely. "Good!" she said happily. "Last week my manager told me that THE Orochimaru requested me to do an audition for his latest movie!"_

_Tenten grinned back. "That's good!" she said. "Well…I have to go! Have a nice day Karin, Neji."_

_With that, she turned around and walked away, pushing away the image of her boyfriend and beautiful friend together on the bench where Neji confessed to her._

_._

_._

**xx**

_._

_._

_A week later Tenten just came home from spending the day with Neji and Hinata._

'_I wonder why Hinata doesn't have a boyfriend…' she thought as she took Ben and Jerry ice cream and a spoon to the living room._

_She turned on the TV and watched a movie about a girl whose boyfriend was cheating on her with her best friend._

_Tenten immediately thought of Neji and Karin._

'_He would never do that to me.' she thought as she scooped a spoon of frozen heaven into her mouth. 'Never.'_

_On that moment, the doorbell rang._

_Tenten sighed and put her ice cream and spoon on the table._

'_Who could that be?' she thought as she walked to the door and opened it._

"_He-Karin! What's wrong?"_

_Her beautiful friend was standing in front of her, her tears streaming down her face as she looked at Tenten._

"_T-Tenten." She hiccuped. "He-he!"_

_Tenten guided the poor girl into her apartment and let her sit down on the couch._

"_What's wrong, Karin?" she asked softly._

_Karin's lower lip quivered a she took a deep breath. "He- Neji tried to k-kiss me!"_

_For a moment, Tenten couldn't hear anything._

"_What?" she asked. "Tell me everything."_

_So Karin told her everything._

"_A month?" she asked in disbelief. "You and him were dating for a month?" _

_Karin shook her head. "I didn't know it were dates! I thought he just wanted to hang out!"_

_Tenten took a deep breath and asked the last thing that was on her mind. "How did he ask you to hang out and where did he bring you?"_

_Karin thought of it, her pretty eyes behind her glasses focussed on the wall behind Tenten while biting her lower lip._

"_He…he said… he said 'We need to talk.' and brought me to the bench where you saw us a week ago."_

_Tenten's heart sank._

END FLASHBACK.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

Neji sighed as he turned around to face the wall.

Somehow, he had managed to walk to his bedroom and lie down on his bed.

'What did I do wrong?' he thought and sighed. 'I guess I just have to cancel everything…'

Neji closed his eyes and thought of everything he had been through.

.

FLASHBACK.

"_We need to talk." Neji had said to Karin, Tenten's closest friend beside Hinata, through the telephone. "Meet me at the entrance of Konoha Park in 30 minutes."_

_He went with her to the bench he had confessed to his former girlfriend and began to speak to her._

"_I think you know that over a month, Tenten and I are 2 years together."_

_Karin nodded._

"_I want to ask you some things."_

_Karin smiled sweetly. "You can ask me everything!"_

_He had asked her what Tenten's dreams were, what she liked and not, what she wanted to do and such._

"_Wow, I thought I knew everything but I didn't." she smirked at Karin._

_She blushed a bit._

"_Ah well, thanks for the information." Neji stood up. "It's getting late, I'll walk you home."_

_._

_._

_For weeks he had tried to make reservations for several things._

_Skydiving, a hotel with the best restaurant and a cruise ship._

_He had planned everything._

_._

_._

"_Hey Neji-kun!"_

_Neji looked up and saw Karin sitting down next to him, smiling sweetly._

_He nodded in acknowledgment._

_Every week Neji and Karin would come to the bench in the park and talk about his and Tenten's anniversary._

"_Everything's settled." He said. "The hotel mailed me this morning to confirm that the suite is available._

_Karin nodded as she started talking about her acting career._

_._

_._

"_I like you."_

_Neji looked at her._

_He was walking her home, as usual._

"_I love Tenten." He simply stated._

"_But…I'm much better than her!" Karin said and stuck her pouted at him._

_Neji raised his eyebrow and twitched a little. "You'll never be equal to Tenten." He said as they reached her home._

_Neji turned around to walk to his own house as Karin stopped him._

_He sighed and turned around._

_Only to be kissed by Karin._

_He broke the kiss and looked at Karin, disgusted._

"_I thought you were Tenten's friend." He said, his voice cold._

"_Bu-but…I love you, Neji." Karin's lower lip trembled._

"_I don't love you. I'm sorry Karin." Neji said before he left. "Sorry."_

END FLASHBACK.

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Hey."

Sasuke hugged Hinata and handed over a huge bouquet.

Hinata flushed and took the flowers and Sasuke to the kitchen.

"Your favorites, aren't they? Lavender and roses?" Sasuke asked as he watched Hinata put the lavender and white roses in a vase.

Hinata put the flowers on the kitchen table and sat down next to Sasuke.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her as she lowered her eyes to the ground.

Kneeled in front of her to look in her eyes.

They were red.

"Hey…why did you cry?" he asked softly.

Hinata just shook her head.

"Hinata." Sasuke said in a warning voice. "Tell me."

Hinata smiled. "You're even worse than Neji at comforting."

Sasuke pouted and Hinata immediately felt guilty.

"S-sorry!" she squeaked.

Sasuke chuckled and patted her on her head. "At least you're talking."

Hinata blushed and smiled slightly.

"So…you wanna talk about it?" he asked.

Hinata looked at him.

"You know you can trust me." he said and frowned. "You do trust me, don't you?"

Hinata nodded quickly. "Y-yes!"

Sasuke snickered. "Easy, Hina." He said and leaned back in his chair. "So…tell me."

Hinata took a deep breath and told his everything about the day before.

"No wonder you look exhausted." He said. "You really look bad."

When Sasuke saw the hurt face of Hinata he quickly apologized. "No! I didn't- Not that you-! You are beautiful, Hina, you only… ah… eh…"

He decided to shut up and looked away, blushing heavily.

'Baka!' He thought. 'Baka! Baka! Baka!'

When he heard some noises, he looked at Hinata, whose shoulders were shocking, her hair hanging like a curtain around her face.

'Is…is she crying?' he thought and touched her.

"Hina… are you ok?" he asked softly.

On that moment, Hinata couldn't help it anymore.

"Hahahaha!" she laughed as she threw her head back. "Hahahaha!"

Sasuke was stunned for a moment. Was she laughing at him?"

He smirked and launched on her, tickling her.

"Are you laughing at me?" he said. "Are you? Are you?"

Hinata was crying now. "S-stop! S-Sasuke!"

"Repeat me!" Sasuke said, clearly enjoying it. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"U-Uchiha S-Sas-uke" Hinata hiccuped.

"Is greater than everyone!" Sasuke grinned.

"N-never!" Hinata squeaked ran away.

Sasuke smirked and ran after her, only to find an empty living room.

"Hina-hime…" he chanted. "I know you're here."

He looked around and saw an unusual curve behind the curtains.

Sasuke tiptoed to it…

"There you are!" he said when he threw the curtains open.

There was nothing but…

A plant.

"What the?!" he said.

Then, he heard some muffled giggles.

He walked to it and…

'I don't believe I didn't see it earlier!' he smirked as he sat down at the couch.

A small whimper was heard from under the couch.

"I know you're under it, hime." He said. "Come here and maybe I'll be nice to you."

"No!" Hinata said from under the couch and giggled.

"Then I guess I have to get you." he sighed and crawled under the couch, grabbing Hinata by her waist and pressed her on the couch, underneath him.

"I thought I told you to come out." He growled with a smirk on his face. "Now I'll to punish you hard so you will learn to obey me." he let his forehead rest on hers and Hinata giggled. "I'll win!" Hinata said and flipped him over so she was on top of him.

"You will never win from the Hina-nator!" she laughed but squeaked when she was flipped over again, her head hanging over the couch so her neck was exposed.

"Hm, Hina-nator? I guess I have to punish you even harder." Sasuke grinned like a maniac and buried his head in her neck, sucking and nipping the flesh.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata said and closed her eyes, blushing madly. "P-please!"

She felt Sasuke smirk in her neck and he continued.

"What's happening here?" a cold voice said loudly, causing Sasuke to stop and Hinata to open her eyes.

Neji was standing behind the couch, glaring hard.

.

.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**A/N**

**.**

**Hehe, I know…, a lot of drama…**

**Anyway, I still hope you like it.**

**I try to update as fast as I finished a chapter; ok?**

**Please review!**

**.**

**xx Addicted.x**

.

_**p.s. Does anyone know where my precious BETA-reader **__**Yuuhiko**__** is? And does anyone wants to BETA-read this story?**_


End file.
